


Cupid's Arrow

by AshleysBenedict (SheriffsLop)



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Halsey (Musician)
Genre: And Halseyblood, Benedict Cumberbatch/Ashley Frangipane, Benedict Cumberbatch/Halsey, But I've had this is my head for a year and it's never left, But there's tons of Cumberpane too!, Celebrity Crack Ships, Comments Are Welcome!, Crack Relationships, F/M, I have no beef with Halsey/Yungblood or Benedict Cumberbatch/Sophie Hunter, Just Don't Be A Hater, May not be entirely realistic, Met Gala, Multi, Since it won't let me tag the main relationship, Slow Burn, There's some sort of Cupid thing into play, There's still Hunterbatch, Tipsy Benedict Cumberbatch, Tipsy Halsey, Welcome to my World of Fun, You Decide, cupid's arrows, symbolic or physical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffsLop/pseuds/AshleysBenedict





	1. ╰➳❤ thє ínítíαl stíng 💔➳╮

Monday May Sixth, Two - Thousand Nineteen

Metropolitan Museum Of Art

New York City, New York, U.S.A

✨

Ashley looked up from the window to see that they had finally arrived. Cameras were flashing, and there were people among people. This wasn't the first time she's been around a lot of people, the day was just . . . off. She had been feeling off all day. She woke up with a sharp pain in her back, and the feeling seemed to throb and grow throughout the day. There was nothing wrong with her; there was no marks, no bumps, nothing.

It was more of an annoying pain, really. She had an ice pack on her back all the way until she was fitted for the Catherine Martin dress she was wearing; which was an absolute pain in the ass to get into this damn car, by the way. At least she looked pretty, and she honestly felt like Wonder Woman. It made the night a little better.

The door was opened and she stepped out. She hitched the poofy skirt of the crop top dress and shuffled it out of the door, walking up the pink carpet, where celebrities galore were posing for the photographers or attempting to go inside for dinner.

It hurt a little less; her back. It still did, but not completely. It was like the energy from this place was healing her. It was like a rush that she felt after a good interview or a concert. Of course, she's had her share of stressful days. TMZ was on that as soon as she ignored her fans to get right back to another interview. It's not her proudest moment, but she fucked up sometimes. It just sucked that every time she did, it was public.

She's said and done stupid shit; using ' Trani Mess ' in Twitter posts, making out with underage fans ( Who, by the way, she never asked if they were underage. How was she supposed to know? ), or claiming hotel toiletries were ' watered down white people shampoo '. She rarely owned up to it. She is who she is, and that was final. Her mindset has changed overtime, even if it wasn't by much.

The flashes of cameras were beginning to come on her and the paparazzis were calling out her name.

It was a symphony of ' Halsey, look over here! ' and ' Miss Halsey, over here! '.

Her hands were upon her back, which began to warm as she moved closer into the enterace.

She struck pose after pose, allowing for some photographers to even come in for closer pictures. Ashley attempted to give as much as she could to the people, just as everyone else was. Today it was her job to look pretty, and of course, eat. She already did her part within the Charity system by buying her ticket to the event. Now, it was time to party ( Without cocaine this time. Let's forget about that for a moment ).

She could smell the food from where she was standing, and hoping her stomach wouldn't growl in front of all of those people. She had to keep it trapped in her for a good two hours before dinner. It may or may not be heard as people look at the art inside, but if anything, it didn't much matter.

Well, it wouldn't really mean anything. It was so loud in here because of the paparazzis calling for celebrities and other people chattering, making for a orchestra of voices in one room. Nobody would hear one tummy growl, yet Ashley still managed to stomach her stomach's call for the moment. She was at the entrance and she made her way through the crowds. 

She was finally able to actually see what was surrounding her, and the inside was nearly breath taking. It looked like the inside of a castle, or at least a mansion. Everyone was dressed up like characters from a fairytale, or a cartoony drug trip. It felt like she was in Wonderland as she began to find her way towards an interesting exhibit.

✨

🌙

A hiss escaped from Benedict's lips as he rubbed his back. He felt his wife, Sophie, place her hand on his upper back. He had a bright red spot on his shoulder that morning, and he didn't even know from where. Maybe he needed to take it easy.

"Is it your back again, love?" She asked.

Benedict nodded as he placed his hand onto his shoulder again, gripping tight and giving a firm rub against his shoulder. It would relieve the pain, even if just for a moment.

The pain wasn't strong, much like a fresh mosquito bite; it was obnoxious, and he could do without it. His pain seemed to ease a little, which he was pretty happy about, though he wasn't going to jinx it.

He was in his early fourties, these things happen. It wasn't anything new. He wasn't young, and sometimes he could throw his back out by simply sleeping or attempting to play with his kids. He wished things like that weren't such tedious activities; he loved to do those things.

His hand was replaced by Sophie's, and he let go of his shoulder. Her touch seemed to help the blunt pounding of his shoulder calm down. She always helped him, he helped her, and there was nothing in the world that could change that. It's what you do for the people you love.

The Nabataea statues they were currently looking at were rather beautiful, for the time they were made in. It was nice to see how many cultures have changed over time. He liked events like this, because he helped with charity, and he also was able to see such incredible things. He honestly wished that the people outside would be in here, taking pictures of things that actually matter.

People in sparkly and big dresses or stripped to near bare minimum weren't things that would matter in years. The populous should be learning about the early Greeks, and philosophers like Aristotle; not about who was hot and who was not on the red carpet this year.

On a more positive note, he did like the outfit he was wearing. He enjoyed the little touch of the Time Stone added on to his broach.

Sophie also looked beautiful, but he always thought so. People look nearly a billion times better if you like who they are. It brings out their beauty in so many different ways that it didn't before.

"Love, do you want to see anymore of the exhibits?" Sophie's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Of course, where do you want to go next?" He asked.

He always made sure that he allowed Sophie to do things she wanted to. It wouldn't be fair to bring her to an event and not allow for her to have any say in what they do together. It's no fun, and he wanted her to enjoy her time out as much as he did.

"I did see a few statues from Ancient Greece. I think those could be quite entertaining. We could do something you want after this," she said.

He nodded in agreement. That sounded like a fair deal. Maybe they could see the Daguerreo - Types exhibit next. He had always wondered exactly what they were, and now would be the opportunity.

He took Sophie's hand and she lead him towards where she saw the Greek exhibit.

There were statues and works about the times, and one of a bow and arrow. It was possibly a joke exhibit, as it claimed that they were the bow and arrows used by Cupid. It explained the story of how anyone shot with Cupid's arrow would be fated to fall in love with whoever else was struck by one.

Maybe it might of happened, but Benedict just couldn't imagine a little baby man with wings flying around and shooting people with arrows of love. Even so, how could nobody realize that?

His thoughts were cut short. First a squeal was heard, then followed by a hand gripping his shoulder and taking him to the ground as well. He simply let off a groan and he sat up from the ground and began to open his eyes.

🌙

☁

He opened his eyes to see a girl, who seemed to be a brunette. She was wearing a red dress ( if you want to call it that, it wasn't really a dress, since there were two parts ) and gold jewelry. She looked like a modern day Cleopatra if you asked him, especially with that tan she had, whether it be fake or real.

She opened her eyes, and this man was wearing a nearly all white suit. She probably shouldn't have grabbed him, though she was pretty sure the floors in here were clean. Screw this stupid shoe for being so slippery against the floor.

He stood, with the help of Sophie pulling him up, before offering his hand to her.

Benedict's shoulder pain seemed to go away, especially because he was able to help her up with said arm. He allowed Sophie to back behind himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

He was . . . attractive. In an odd sort of way, like a sexy cinnamon roll or a photogenic lizard. Ashley could not put her finger on it, though she couldn't help but to stare into his eyes. She blinked before seeing his lips move again.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked.

This girl must have fallen hard. It was taking her a minute to response. She had to have been embarrassed or the fall knocked the breath out of her. He blinked for a quick second.

"Y - Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she said.

"Your shoes didn't agree with the floor, did they?" He asked.

Benedict let off a chuckle, a rather weak one. It was simply small talk, but he understood if she didn't find it really interesting.

Ashley let off a chuckle too, as she adjusted her dress. Thank god nothing flew out in front of everyone. It would just be another thing for people to talk about. She could already see the headlines; " Halsey Goes Ancient Statue At The MET Gala ". She just wanted a break from it all, where she could kick back at home with Jagger and Dom. It would be nice.

Why was his hand so sweaty? He looked down to see they were still holding hands. That must have been so disgusting for her. He let go of her hand and wiped it on his pants.

"Hey, you're that guy that played in the Marvel movies, right?" She asked.

Maybe she was wrong, but that might be why she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She didn't watch a whole lot of Marvel movies, though she did watch Captain Marvel when it came out and enjoyed the empowering message behind it. She also watched Infinity War, since it was on Netflix, and Dom fell asleep on the couch when he was with her.

"Well, I did play Doctor Strange in a few of their movies. It was really nothing compared to what some of the others did. Robert Downey Junior and Chris Evans practically built that empire," Benedict replied.

He needed to think of something to say to her. Anything to keep her attention. He rubbed his, now dry, hand together before offering it to her.

"I'm Benedict Cumberbatch," he said.

Benedict Cumberbatch; that was why he stood out. His name sounded so much like Cabbagepatch or Cucumberpatch. She remembered laughing about it a bit, thinking it was a little funny. Her last name seemed impossible to pronounce, but it is ' Fran - Jih - Paw - Nee '.

"Cumberbatch," she mumbled.

"I know it's a little weird," he said.

"No, my last name is pretty weird too. I - I'm Halsey," She said.

"So, Miss Halsey; what do you do for a living?" He asked.

"Oh, I sing, and I songwrite. You might have heard me on the radio. I wrote a new song called ' Nightmare ', and it's been in some top charts," she explained.

"How does that one go?" He asked.

He's met a few songwriters and musicians in his lifetime, and music was already interesting to him. He had some songs he wasn't totally into, but all music is a good thing.

Benedict looked over his shoulder, seeing that Sophie was still close by, but looking at a different statue, while sipping a glass of champagne. He knew he should get back to her quick, but he didn't want to leave Miss Halsey all alone.

"Well, it came from a dark time in my life, and it works as a sequel to my song ' Without Me '. It's supposed to be an angrier side of the story. One of the lines is, ' I keep a record of the wreckage of my life. I talk shit but I love it every time. '," she explained.

Benedict knew that he had heard it before. He never really cared for the song, though he enjoyed her voice. He honestly began to appreciate it more, after hearing the significance of the song and why she wrote it. He hadn't felt that sort of anger in a long time, and if he was being honest, he was proud of that.

"So, you're the person who sings that?" He asked.

Ashley gave a soft smile and nodded.

"I could say the same about you and Doctor Strange," she said.

"Love, did you see the pots over there? I think the way they were made were amazing," It was Sophie.

Benedict turned around and put his arm around her.

"While you were gone, I met someone new. Miss Halsey, this is my amazing wife, Sophie. Darling, this is Miss Halsey, a musician," he introduced.

"Oh, Mister Cumberbatch, Halsey is fine," Ashley replied. "Well, or Ashley; which is my real name."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Ashley," Sophie greeted.

Sophie held her hand out for Ashley, giving a handshake once they connected hands.

"So, love, do you want to see those pots I was talking about?" Sophie asked.

"Of course, darling, but, uhm . . ." Benedict stopped. "Can we bring Ashley with us? I wouldn't want to leave her alone."

"I don't see why she can't come with us," Sophie said. "I saw them over here."

Sophie began to lead Benedict by the arm to the Greek pots she had been looking at, and Benedict followed.

Ashley grabbed his shoulder, and a rush flooded over Benedict.

The room seemed clearer now, it even seemed to wobble a little, like he had just gotten off an office chair after spinning for five minutes, and his shoulder pain was completely gone. He looked to see Ashley's hand on his shoulder and his cheeks felt as if they began to heat up once their eyes met once again.

☁


	2. ╰➳❤ вєcαusє ít fєєls gσσd 💔➳╮

Monday, May Sixth, Two - Thousand Nineteen

Metropolitan Museum of Art

New York City, New York, U.S.A

☁

Benedict was still arm and arm with Sophie as the three were looking at the Daguerreo - Type gallery. He still felt Ashley's hand on his shoulder, and it seemed like the sheer presence of her hand was keeping his horrid shoulder pain at bay. It was really nice, and the fact that he couldn't feel that in - your - face pounding in his shoulder was a huge relief.

Ashley looked at a clock that hung within the exhibit, and she noticed that dinner was in fifteen minutes. Her hand let go of Benedict's shoulder and she backed up a little.

"Dinner's in fifteen. Do you guys want to head to the banquet and find our seats? I just wouldn't want to have to push and shove through all those people," Ashley offered.

Pain; the throbbing sensation was urging in his shoulder again. Maybe he could get Sophie to rub it on the way over to the tables, then it would feel better.

"I mean, we could avoid the crowd, and possibly have more time to decide on what to eat. I think it's a good idea," Sophie responded.

Ashley did have a point, and even Sophie agreed with her. He wouldn't want to have to squeeze his way through all of those people either.

"Why not?" He said. "Let's head over there. I'm sure I've already seen fifteen other people with the same idea."

Benedict began to lead Sophie, but Ashley grabbed onto his shoulder again, making the pain disappear once again. Maybe he wouldn't need to ask for a massage at dinner.

They approached the dining hall, and looked at the seating chart. He and Sophie were sitting at the very left of the banquet hall, and Ashley was sitting at the table, right next to theirs, across the way of them both. At least he could still see her . . . don't judge him; she was pretty. He was still well aware of the fact that he is married, but just because he is married didn't mean he couldn't appreciate another woman's beauty. He wasn't planning on cheating on Sophie; he would never dream of it.

"I think we're sitting over here, love," Sophie said.

"Ashley?" Benedict called to her.

She grabbed her dress before turning again to see him again.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Are you going to the Afterparty?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I might. Who knows how tired I'm gonna be after this?" She said.

Ashley walked back to Sophie and Benedict and pulled out her phone from one of the dress' pockets, handing it to Benedict.

"Put your number in my phone and I'll text you," she said. "I should put my number on yours so you don't think some stalker's texting you, too."

Ashley let off an awkward laugh, opening her contacts, before he took her phone from her hand.

Benedict unlocked his arm with Sophie's and took his own phone out of his pocket. He swapped phones with Ashley, inputting his number under, " Benedict Cumberbatch ".

Ashley did the same, though she put her name down as " Ashley / Halsey 💙 ".

They swapped phones again and nodded, confirming the swap.

"So, do we like . . . hug? I mean, that is if I don't make it to the Afterparty. I'd rather just do it now, so if I don't -" Ashley began.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess we can now."

Ashley opened her arms up and Benedict did the same. She wrapped her arms under his armpits and he did the same. Her hands traveled to his upper back, along his shoulderblades.

His hands rested upon her lower back, and the stabbing pain she was experiencing earlier seemed to disappear. Her hands instinctively wrapped a little tighter and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

The pain disappeared again, his shoulder was at ease. Benedict couldn't tell if it was himself or her squeezing harder, but he knew one of them was.

☁

✨

Benedict pulled back from the hug they were both wrapped in, and pain surged back to his shoulder. He let off a grumble before attempting to pop it back into place.

"I really hope to see you at the Afterparty," he said.

"If I'm feeling good, I'll definitely meet up with you and Sophie at the doors," Ashley said.

She knew she had to hug Sophie goodbye as well. It would be awfully rude to leave her, and hug her husband. She's had her fair share of girls that hug Dominic but barely even acknowledge her. That shit sucks. Ashley stepped around Benedict and held her arms out to Sophie as well, before both women brought eachother into a rather short lived hug.

"It was nice meeting you too, Sophie," Ashley said.

"Oh, you too, Ashley. We hope to see you at the Afterparty. I feel like it would be fun to be all together again," Sophie said.

Ashley nodded and began to walk away.

"Maybe some day, we can all meet up again," Ashley said.

She turned and made her way back to the table she was seated at, before adjusting her dress in order to take her seat. She watched to see Benedict and Sophie sit at their table.

She couldn't help but watch as he picked up his menu and began reading. Ashley began to study the features on his face, as the way he focused on the menu intrigued her. She wondered what he would order among the three things, and if he were to drink a little bit.

She was more of a hard liquor person herself, and she enjoyed a good glass of whiskey. Though, every once in awhile, she would drink wine or champagne, when she wanted to feel like a bougie bitch.

They had a choice of Shrimp Cocktail, Filet Mignon, and Truffle Chicken Alfredo. All of those sounded amazing, but in all reality, she could go for a well cooked steak.

The pain in her back became more apparent as she leaned back in her chair. Tears slipped from her eyes as she looked back up at Benedict.

They made eye contact before he looked into his lap.

Her phone buzzed on her pocket and she pulled it out seeing a message. 

"Benedict Cumberbatch ; Are you okay?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a giggle, before nodding. She then sent him a text back, letting him know that she was fine. She then received a text from Dom.

" Dominic ❤ ; How is dinner going "

Ashley allowed her boyfriend to know that dinner was going well, and that she would be back in her hotel soon.

Pretty soon, the room began to fill up and of course, Ashley attempted to see Benedict in between the shoulders of Jared Leto and Lady Gaga, as well as the heads of Michael B. Jordan and Cardi B.

Soon a waitress came between the tables, asking for wine orders, and Lady Gaga ordered a bottle of champagne for the section they were in.

Ashley was fine with that, she would have ordered the Chardonnay, but if she wasn't the one offering, she'll take what's given to her.

She could already hear Cardi B offering shots to Benedict's section of the table, as to pregame the party.

"Aye, Mister and Missus Cucumberpatch; y'all wanna throw back some tequila?"

Ashley had to see this. She wouldn't be surprised if they said no, but if they did, she wanted to watch him and Sophie down a shot of Tequila. They just didn't seen like the type of people that did.

She and Benedict made eye contact with eachother, and she gave him an encouraging smile. She had to coax him at least a little bit; come on, she needed a little bit of entertainment, and so far he has done a good job of keeping her entertained.

He bit his lip and she let off a soft chuckle, leaning onto her hands, which were on the table.

"I think I'll do one, Miss Cardi," he said.

"Waiter, we're gonna have six shots of Don Julío over here!" Cardi B called to the young waiter of their table.

Ashley couldn't help but to laugh.

✨

🌙

He had to do it. Ashley was looking right at him, and he needed to impress her somehow. Benedict knew there wasn't anything more impressive than throwing down hard liquor.

He turned to Sophie and gave her a reassuring grin.

"If you don't want yours, I can take it," he offered.

"I think I might give it to you, love. Tequila never agrees with my stomach," Sophie explained.

The Waiter came back with the shots, placing them in front of everyone in Benedict's section of the table.

Sophie placed her shot in front of Benedict, before leaning onto the table, watching Benedict take the first shot into his hand.

"A - right, one . . . two . . . three," Cardi began the countdown.

Once she reached three, Benedict tossed his head back and allowed for the nearly black liquid to go down his throat. It stung, it burned against his uvula. His eye squeezed shut as he placed his shot glass back on the table.

"Yo', Cumberbatch can get it!" Michael B. Jordan exclaimed.

He looked between Cardi B and Michael B. Jordan's shoulders, seeing that Ashley was still watching him, with a grin was on her face. She seemed impressed.

That was good.

He still had one more shot to go and everyone was looking at him, simply waiting for him to drink this next one.

He adjusted his fingers upon the shot glass before tilting his head back and putting the other glass against his lips. He allowed for the fiery tequila to fall back down his throat.

"Benedict!" Sophie exclaimed.

For a moment, just a minute, he paid no attention to her concern, just to look at Ashley. He wondered if she saw, he wondered if she was impressed. In all reality, he was definitely impressed with himself. He normally never slammed two shots, and the oddest part was . . . he could go for another.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked.

He finally snapped out of his search to look at Sophie.

"I - I'm fine, dear," he replied.

He locked eyes inbetween Michael B. Jordan and Cardi B, to see Ashley, giving him a smile. He couldn't help but to smile right back. It wasn't big smile, but it was definitely more than a smirk, or it felt like it. She was impressed, and that was the important part.

"Wasn't that amazing, Sophie?" He asked his wife.

Sophie playfully pushed his face away.

"You have tequila breath, love," she commented.

"I think we should order another round of shots," Benedict announced to the table.

"Alright, another round! Waiter, can we get another round down here?" 

Ashley's eyes widened, Benedict could see it. He watched as she waited for the waiter to come back, and pour shots for the table, though Sophie declined another.

He looked Ashley in the eyes as he took down another shot of Don Julío. His heart pounded in his chest and he could feel the drunken sweat forming on his forehead, though he hadn't began to perspire.

He wanted to get up and sit with Ashley, he wanted to talk to her. He would talk to her about everything, Daguerreo Types, his shoulder; she's pretty.

"I think you should hold off on the alcohol for a minute, love," Sophie's voice said.

Ashley wasn't looking at him anymore, but Benedict couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of her, even as she sipped on a glass of white wine. His vision was a little fuzzy, but he wasn't drunk, at least not yet.

"Benedict?"

Benedict finally looked away from her and to Sophie. He allowed himself to focus on her features. He nodded, letting her know that he was paying attention.

"Maybe hold off on the tequila for a little bit," she advised.

That would be a good idea. He was already thinking absolutely insane thoughts, like deserting Sophie at a party she didn't know anyone at. He never did that. He couldn't just leave her alone like that. He would be a bad husband if he did. Benedict knew he should slow down on the shots, he had to; before he did something he regret.

🌙


End file.
